End of the World
by HopelessPedantic
Summary: Collection of drabbles, mostly Kirito x Asuna. I'm always looking for more prompts and would love to hear your thoughts on my writing! Thanks for reading.
1. End of the World

"...The Game Has Been Cleared"

Where am I? What happened? Did I die?

Is she really gone?

The ground below seemed to be nonexistent, I was standing on the sky. Perched above an endless horizon a metal castle stood alone. The world where I lived for three years was in front of me. The world where thousands of players lost their lives. The world where I met my wife. The world where I belonged. Suddenly it all seemed so insignificant and small. It's hundred intimidating floors obscured by a shell. The skybox around surrounding me completely open, Aincrad but a cage in this world.

The ghastly sound of twisted metal erupted, desecrating the faultless sky. The floating castle began to visibly crumble. Floors fell in large pieces, towns split in two, lakes spilled and walls collapsed, all descending down into the heavens. Each floor a memory, each town filled with people, each lake a retreat from the front lines. My whole world was disappearing. My house, my friends, my wife.

My life was gone.

As Aincrad fell I could only think of her. Her face, her voice, Asuna. She was gone. The only person I truly had. Even if the game is over, was it worth losing her? Could I live in the other world without her?

I collapsed and cried, three years of suppressed emotions realized. Having to maintain a stoic resolve as a frontline clearer had been too much. It always had.I just wanted the game to end, to get out, to get Asuna out and to see her with my own eyes. I failed, I couldn't protect her. I couldn't protect anyone. Levels pointless as it wasn't enough. It's all my fault. She's gone and it's my fault.

"Ki...rito-Kun?"


	2. Closure

Asuna walked up slowly and wrapped her arms around me.

I still couldn't look her in the face, but her embrace brought purpose.

"Asuna...I'm...I'm sorry"

I had to say it, I didn't know if I would ever see her again.

She pulled me closer. Her tears ran onto my skin as she buried her face in my chest.

"Kirito-Kun..."

What do I say. Is there any way I could comfort her?

I had to say something, for her.

She kissed me before I could, her comforting embrace a glimmer of closure. I wanted this moment to last forever. But our world was falling apart, that was the only certainty.

We kept our lips together as a cacophony of white noise ripped through the air. Aincrad had been destroyed. The sky was gone, a monotonous white had engulfed our bodies. Asuna began to fade, particles of her body began ripping off into the endless white chasm. I held onto Asuna until my senses had disappeared, and my world faded to black.

'Asuna, I love you'

I heard nothing, my final words had been lost to this game.

I lost her, I had lost everything...


	3. Together but Alone

I held her hand tightly as she slept, silently promising to never lose her again. We had finally cleared the game and made it to the real world.

But Asuna had never awoke.

During the weeks following the end of SAO I had spent all my time with her. Every waking hour at her bedside, guarding over her as she drifted through Aincrad's purgatory. I wasn't sure how much longer her body could take it. Two years in that game had already taken its toll.

I hadn't slept for three nights. The chance of her waking up was the only sliver of hope I had to hold onto. I don't know how long I could keep doing this.

Staying in the hospital was too much, maybe Sugu was right.

I needed to live, for Asuna. And I would still be there when she woke up, ready to meet my wife in the real world for the first time.

I kissed Asuna's hand a final time and apprehensively left the hospital.


	4. Let Me Be Alone

"Sugu..."

Kazuto's voice came through my door

"...can I come in?"

I don't think I can face him.

"No! Don't open the door!"

It was almost too much to yell, I just want to disappear.

'Let me be alone'

I buried my face in the pillow, hoping it would muffle my crying.

"What's wrong Sugu? I mean, I was surprised too." His voice was calm, almost equivocal. "And I'm sorry for using NerveGear again, I just had too."

"No...It's not that..."

I have to confront him. I need to let him know how I feel. The door was closed, but I knew he was standing outside. I almost lost him once, I can't lose him again. I ran out of bed and opened the door.

"I...I..."

Kazuto stood still, his gaze locked on me.

"I betrayed my own heart. I betrayed my love for you."

His face was blank, I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I was going to forget, to give up, to fall in love with Kirito-Kun"

Kazuto's mouth opened sharply. Yet his voice was apprehensive.

"...but...we're..."

I looked at his face, but he was staring at the ground now.

He couldn't say it.

"We aren't real siblings"


	5. Hot Cocoa

"I can do it just fine..."

Asuna made her way up the steps slowly, Kirito could see her muscles quivering. She gave a reassuring smile and continued towards the coffee shop.

"I'll have a small latte please."

"And can I get a... hot chocolate." Asuna giggled softly.

Kirito helped Asuna to her seat and then took his own across from her. She insisted she was fine but graciously took Kirito's help. The shop was quiet, only the occasional steaming of milk or clink of a ceramic cup marred the quiet. Gazing out the window the couple took in the calm winter snow. Asuna picked her cup up slowly, her hand trembling as some foam began to spill over the lip.

Asuna quickly put the cup down, hoping that he didn't see. She lowered her head, flustered from such a menial task. Kirito took her hand from across the table and held it. She matched his gaze as he spoke.

"I'm here for you, and I always will be."

Kirito held her hand intently. Asuna gave a soft smile, as a tear caressed her cheek.


End file.
